Premonition
Premonition is the power to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is said to be highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. Usage Through Premonitions, the user can':' *Look into the past as well as the future. *Look into the present, and through solid objects. *Gain information on an object or person. *Send a premonition to another person. *See things through another person's eyes. *Share premonition with another person. *Uncover the truth and sense and predict attacks before they happen. *Astral project into a premonition of the future. Receiving Premonitions Psychometry Usually, in the early stages of Premonition, most users receive their visions by touching objects or people related to the Premonition by way of Psychometry. As their power grows, users get visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future, present or past by will alone. However, on rare occasions some users will choose to touch an objects or a person to get a vision by will. If the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will get a vision without touching anything, even if their power hasn't evolved yet. Calling for Premonitions Users can train themselves to call for Premonitions. Phoebe learned to do this less than a year after gaining this power.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". She was able to call a vision to her using Piper's plane ticket, allowing her to see Piper missing her plane.Sin Francisco Before, this didn't always work, as evidenced on multiple occasions. However, her power grew stronger when Prue's "spirit" arrived back on Earth, Phoebe can now look into the future, present or past at will. Branches Of Premonition Precognition Users can see and percieve the future in a Premonition. Usually, in the early stages, most users can only see what is taking place. As their power grows, users develop the ability to experience aspects of their visions allowing them to hear what is taking place within the environment of their visions and to feel the emotions of the victims in their Premonitions. This is the first branch of the power Phoebe Halliwell developed when her powers were reawakened. Phoebe has also been able to feel the emotions of the victims in her Premonition, for example, she once felt the the emotions of an elderly woman being killed.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". Clairvoyance Users can see the present in a Premonition. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. Phoebe gains this extension of her original Precognitive abilities early on in the series. One notable instance of Clairvoyance was when Phoebe psychically connected with the Succubus and was able to see through her eyes to locate her next victim. Later she was able to speak through the Succubus and helped Prue resist her lure. Years later while Phoebe and Piper were attending their friend Brittany's funeral. Phoebe wanted to know how Brittany died, so she impulsively touches the coffin and receives a vision of the present, seeing Brittany looking very old. She then explains to Piper that she's as old as when Javna stole her youth nearly ten years before. The Seer Kyra used this ability to track down Inspector Sheridan in the mental hospital, and hours later, used it to uncover Leo's secret: he was a Avatar. She also uses it to defend/protect herself by avoiding attacks. She was able to see and avoid Sirk's Energy Ball when he tried to kill her. Retrocognition {C {C Users can see the past in a Premonition. Phoebe gains this extension of her original Precognitive abilities early on in the series. The first time she used it was when she touched a locket that Prue Halliwell gave her and saw 300 years into the past. Later as her power grew she was able to see multiple events in one vision. An example of this was when Pheobe touched the Book of Shadows and saw seven different events in one vision.As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Charmageddon". Astral Premonition {C A rare ability, used to travel into the future in ones astral form while having a Premonition. This is a combination of Astral Projection and Time Traveling. The user can see things in more detail, and experience being in the actual future, unlike normal visions. The user can also stay within the future for a long period of time. Phoebe displayed this power on three different occasions. Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos {C Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create psychic link with each other, either purposefully or accidentally.The Good, the Bad and the Cursed The latter was demonstrated by Bo Lightfeather, who accidentally created a psychic bond with Phoebe. With him stuck in a time loop, Phoebe received the same injuries he sustained at the time. Phoebe can share her premonitions with other psychics. Once she also developed a psychic link with a Succubus though it's unclear how she connected. The Seer was also able to send Phoebe a premonition from the Underworld. Enhanced Intuition As a by-product of Premonition, a user can sense and predict situations before they happen. It's most useful to sense and predict attacks. When Ronny switches powers with Phoebe, she told him that if he concentrated, he should be able to sense the next energy ball from Zankou, which he did successfully. Another time Phoebe did this was when she was deaf and could sense a Kazi demon behind her and levitated away. Phoebe can also sense the truth in situations and is capable of sensing the presence and location of living beings particularly evil ones. Phoebe is also sensitive to magical shifts in time. When the demon Tempus repeatedly reverse the day, Phoebe senses straight away that the day feels familiar and gradually remembers more and more. She says in her own words that because her power allows her to see different things in different times, she must be more susceptible to the time shift. Kyra was also very adept at sensing attacks. Users Notes * Phoebe's power of Premonition grew stronger when her eldest sister, Prue, came back to earth. * Darklighter Alec also possessed this power, when Prue, who had this power in her at that time, swapped their powers. * So far, this power has been used nine times in the comics. Seven out of those nine times was by Phoebe. * Other branches for this ability are Foresight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, etc. ''' Refrences Category:Powers